


Désir iridescent, plaisir incandescent

by gossipCoco



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, One Shot, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titre : Désir iridescent, plaisir incandescent<br/><b>Auteur</b> : Gossip Coco<br/><b>Fandom(s)</b> : : Hakuouki Shisengumi Kitan<br/><b>Genre </b>: : Romance, One-Shot, PWP<br/><b>Kink </b>: Threesome, léger D/S<br/><b>Thème</b> : Aucun<br/><b>Pairing </b>: : Hijikata/Saito/Asuka<br/><b>Rating </b>: : MA<br/><b>Disclaimer</b> : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas sauf Asuka qui est à moi.<br/><b>Warning </b>: : Ne convient pas à un public âgé de moins de 18ans<br/><b>Résumé </b>: Un petit PWP threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désir iridescent, plaisir incandescent

Cela faisait longtemps que Sanada Asuka n’était pas sortie du Quartier Général du Shinsengumi accompagnée de Saito Hajime, Harada Sanosuke et Nagakura Shinpachi dans le seul but de boire un peu et se distraire. A dire vrai, tous avaient été fort occupés depuis que leur organisation avait été enfin reconnu par les pouvoirs en place. La jeune femme devait reconnaître que pouvoir se détendre avec ses camarades lui faisait le plus grand bien. De plus, pour cette occasion, la jeune samouraï s’était autorisée à s’habiller plus « fémininement  ». C’était d’ailleurs un spectacle des plus curieux que de voir une frêle jeune femme entourée de quatre hommes robustes, la mettant un peu mal à l’aise. En effet, vêtue de la sorte, son yukata blanc à fleur mettait, selon son avis, trop sa féminité en avant alors que, d’ordinaire, elle dissimulait ses formes des plus généreuses à l’aide d’un bandage.  
Alors qu’ils savouraient un verre de sake accompagné de quelques manjus, Asuka avoua sa gêne.  
« Je n’aurai pas dû mettre ce kimono, marmonna-t-elle. J’ai l’impression d’être une curiosité.  
— Mais non! S’exclama Shinpachi. Je dirai même que tu devrais t’habiller plus souvent comme ça.   
— C’est facile de dire ça, pour toi Shinpa-san, maugréa la jeune guerrière. Quand je suis habillée en fille, je dois prouver constamment mes compétences à faire partie du Shinsengumi.   
— Tu te trompes, la contredit Harada. Kondou-san et Hijikata-san ne sont pas de cet avis. Nous aussi d’ailleurs. Tu sais aussi bien que nous manier ton sabre, tu as largement fait tes preuves à ce niveau. Et tu as parfaitement le droit d’être féminine. »  
Asuka ne répondit rien mais restait néanmoins assez gênée. Cela la troublait encore de pouvoir être considérée comme un objet de désir par la gente masculine et, plus précisément par ses camarades du Shinsengumi. Etant la seule femme guerrière dans ce monde d’hommes dégoulinant de testostérone, la jeune femme avait dû batailler pour se faire respecter en tant que guerrière en démontrant que ses compétences n’avaient rien à envier à l’un de ses amis. Si au début, Kondou Isame et Hijikata Toshizo avaient voulu intervenir, la samouraï leur avait rapidement signifiés qu’elle appréciait leurs soutiens mais que c’était à elle seule de faire ses preuves. Cela n’avait pas sans douleur mais que lui importait. Tous désormais reconnaissaient sa valeur et les nombreux efforts qu’elle avait fournis et ne doutaient pas un seul instant que sa vie était entièrement dictée par la voie du sabre et par sa loyauté absolue envers leurs chefs et l’organisation à laquelle elle appartenait pleinement. Depuis lors, Asuka était très appréciée au quotidien pour son calme et la douceur qu’elle apportait dans cet univers de violence et de brutalité comme lors des combats pour ses qualités d‘épéistes et ses techniques au sabre uniques en son genre et fort admirées au demeurant.  
Néanmoins, la plupart de ses amis restaient quelque peu perplexes face aux choix de vie de la jeune femme qui avait décidé de sacrifier à cette une vie la possibilité d’une existence paisible en fondant une famille. Mais la guerrière clamait qu’elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. La poussière, la boue et le sang qui recouvraient souvent leurs vêtements gênaient moins que sa féminité. Cependant, Asuka n’aurait jamais, au grand jamais, avoué que, parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas connaître l’extase dans les bras d’un homme tout comme son attirance pour Saito qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. En plus de l’admiration qu’elle lui portait et de l‘amitié qui les liait depuis bientôt six ans, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division la troublait énormément et ce, depuis leur première rencontre, au dojo de Kondou. Hijikata également exerçait une forte attraction sur la jeune femme, la déconcertait. Il fallait avouer que le vice-commandant possédait un puissant charisme qui ne laissait personne insensible, y compris Asuka. Par chance, la jeune guerrière aux cheveux gris bleu rougissait rarement et ne trahissait pour ainsi dire aucune émotion véritablement personnelle. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, par une sorte de provocation inconsciente, l’un comme l’autre avait su éveiller le désir de la demoiselle ou par leur autorité naturelle, notamment pour Hijikata ou par des gestes somme toute virils à son égard. La jeune femme avait toujours caché tant bien que mal sa nervosité et même l’excitation naissante qui remuaient en elle. Et ses nuits se peuplaient de coupables rêveries érotiques où elle se laissait aller à leurs désirs dans la chaleur moite de leurs corps.  
  
Poussés par Shinpachi, ils étaient allés boire dans deux ou trois débits de boissons différents. Alors que le soir tombait, Asuka proposa de rentrer au Quartier Général.  
« Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer! Protesta le manieur de la lance.   
— Je crois que j’ai assez bu comme ça, avoua Asuka. Je n’aime pas être ivre… Surtout, songea-t-elle pour elle, que je n’ai pas envie de faire n’importe quoi sous l’emprise du sake.  
— Je vais rentrer avec toi, déclara Saito. Je crois que cela me suffit pour aujourd’hui. Et puis, je n’ai pas la moindre envie de me retrouver dans une bagarre entre ivrognes.  
— Vous êtes vraiment rabat-joie tous les deux! Grogna Shinpachi avant qu’une lueur taquine ne s’allume dans ses yeux. A moins que…  
— A moins que rien du tout, rétorqua Saito. Asuka, rentrons. »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Shinpachi ne manquerait de le taquiner à ce sujet. Bien sûr, personne ne se serait douté, Asuka la première et Shinpachi certainement pas le dernier, que la jeune femme l’attirait beaucoup. Qui ne l’était pas, au Shinsengumi. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Il sentait bien qu’il ne lui était pas insensible. Ce qui était assez flatteur et bien que ce ne fût pas dans ses préoccupations habituelles. Ce genre de choses ne l’intéressait pas ou plutôt, les autres femmes n’éveillaient rien en lui de particulier. Mais pas Asuka.   
Plongé dans ses réflexions, Saito écouta Asuka d’une oreille distraire.  
« …a quoi elle ressemble.  
— Qui ça, fit Saito revenu à la réalité.  
— La fille du docteur Yukimura, répondit la guerrière un peu surprise de voir son Capitaine dans la lune.  
— Il a une fille?  
— Oui, de l’âge d’Heisuke, d’après ce que j’ai compris.   
— Cela te manque de ne pas avoir des amies filles? S’enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur des violettes.  
— Hum, réfléchit la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas trop. Parfois, oui mais je n’y pense pas. Et je vous ai vous tous. Cela me suffit. »  
Tout en parlant, Saito se sentit soudainement coupable de fixer presque maladivement les formes rebondies de la poitrine de sa compagne. C’était tellement rare qu’elle la mette ainsi en valeur et il dut reconnaître qu’il en appréciait le spectacle, à sa grande honte. Il sentit une brusque montée d’excitation l’envahir. Ils venaient d’arriver devant l’enceinte du Quartier Général et ils étaient seuls. Il eut la brusque envie de la saisir et de l’embrasser comme parfois le samouraï en rêvait la nuit. Il désira l’entendre murmurer son nom pendant qu’il ferait l’amour sans fin. Mais il se contint. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller ainsi.   
« Je vais aller préparer un bon thé, lui proposa Asuka. Avec quelques onigiris.  
— Veux-tu que je t’aide?  
— Non, je vous remercie Saito-san. Je vous l’apporte dans votre chambre. »  
Alors qu’elle s’éloignait en direction des cuisines, le guerrier songea pour lui-même qu’il fallait qu’il résiste.   
  
« Permettez que j’entre, lui fit la voix féminine un peu rauque derrière la porte.  
— Oui, entre. »  
Alors qu’Asuka entrait à genoux dans la chambre avec son plateau, Saito songea de nouveau à quel point la jeune fille n’avait pas conscience qu‘elle était, malgré ses talents de guerrière, en cet instant, l’image parfaite de l’épouse dévouée mais s’abstient de tout commentaire.  
« Je te remercie, » lui fit-il alors qu’elle lui servait une tasse de thé.  
Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et, comme dans un rêve, incapable de réprimer le désir qui grondait au fond de lui, saisit la main gracile de la jeune femme pour la porter à ses lèvres.  
« Saito-san, murmura Asuka.  
— Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi juste... »  
Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes alors qu’il la saisit vigoureusement dans ses bras. Ce qui lui restait de conscience s’évanouit dans le long baiser qu’il lui donnait. Asuka ne chercha pas à se libérer de cette étreinte, s’abandonnant plus à cette bouche qui dévorait la sienne jusqu’à la meurtrir. Aucun homme ne l’avait jamais embrassée de la sorte et elle en savoura toute la passion qui s’en dégageait. Elle ne réalisa même pas que Saito avait dénoué le obi de son kimono, le tissu de ce dernier laissa apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Un autre homme que lui, elle l’aurait violemment rejeté, n’hésitant pas non plus à dégainer son katana pour lui faire payer son geste mais face à son Capitaine, elle ne pouvait résister à ses gestes, à l’attraction qu’il suscitait en elle, à l’ardeur qu’elle sentait croître dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit rougir, totalement intimidée.  
Avec tendresse, il l’allongea au sol sans avoir cessé ses baisers sur ses lèvres et sur le reste de son visage. Le guerrier dégustait le goût de la peau de sa subordonnée, la douceur de sa bouche. Enivré, il perdait pied. Ce n’était pas raisonnable, il le savait. Mais rien dans la passion ne pouvait être qualifié de raisonnable, surtout pas en cet instant. Il était amoureux de la jeune femme, désespérément et, soudain, il ne voulait pas mourir sans lui avoir l’amour. Un coin de son esprit lui souffla que Hijikata serait peut être contrarié. Lui aussi devait cacher l’appétence charnelle que Asuka éveillait en lui. L’épéiste gaucher et le Vice-Commandant l‘avaient évoqué à mots couverts un de ces soirs propices aux confidences. Ils s‘étaient découverts la même attirance pour la même femme. La mort, la violence, les règles de fer du Shinsengumi, l’ignorance volontaire de toute sensiblerie ne rendaient que plus puissant l’attraction de l’objet de leurs désirs. Etrangement, l’un comme l’autre ne se posait pas en rivaux. Ils étaient au dessus de ce genre de mesquinerie. Asuka leur appartenait à eux deux, ils voulaient la même chose, la protéger comme elle leur avait juré loyauté. Saito se sentait juste un peu coupable qu’il ne fût pas présent en cet instant pour s’abandonner comme lui à une parenthèse délicieusement interdite et licencieuse. L’incongruité de la situation ne le perturba pas outre mesure. Sans doute parce que sa compagne le savait déjà et, comme lui, céder à son désir. Peut être lui demanderait-il de rejoindre Hijikata après.  
Sans plus se soucier des convenances, il commença l’exploration des mystères de la féminité de son amante. Avec lenteur, il fit découvrir les rondeurs généreuses de sa poitrine, s’extasiant de son moelleux, taquinant les tétons qui se durcirent lorsque, avec fougue, il les suçota alternativement. A cette caresse, Asuka se redressa, le feu aux jours.  
« Saito-san, non, s’il vous plaît, lui souffla-t-elle, gênée.  
— Pourquoi? S’étonna le guerrier en relevant la tête, une expression d‘étonnement se lisant sur son visage.  
— Ils… Ils me font honte, rougit la jeune femme.  
— Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, lui fit le séduisant samouraï d‘une voix sévère. Ils sont vraiment beaux… et si délicieux. Laisse-toi donc faire, mets tes mains le long de ton corps et cesse de bouger, je te l’ordonne. »  
Excitée par le ton qui n’admettait aucune protestation, la jeune femme laissa s’échapper une petite série de soupirs de béatitude lorsqu‘il reprit ses suçons sur la pointe de ses seins devenus de petits cailloux. Saito se surprit à penser qu’il adorait ces friandises avant de poursuivre plus avant ses pérégrinations vers cet empire féminin qui excitait sa convoitise. Asuka ne se souciait plus de de l’indécence du moment tant chaque parcelle de son corps dégustée par son amant lui procurait tout une série de sensations exquises. Ses mains griffèrent le tatami tant elle appréciait les douces caresses que le jeune homme lui délivrait. Elle sentit sa bouche et ses doigts s’attarder dans le creux du nombril avant de terminer ce voyage sensuel à la lisière de la petite fente déjà humide. Il remarqua un petit grain de beauté sur la cuisse et ne résista pas à y poser les lèvres avant de retourner à ce qui l’intéressait le plus. Il l’entendit pousser un doux gémissement de plaisir.  
« Tu mouilles beaucoup, lui souffla-t-il. Je vais te goûter et dévorer tout ça. »  
Sa langue commença à taquiner les replis de l’antre féminin pendant que ses doigts débusquèrent le petit bourgeon de chair. A cette caresse, Asuka essaya désespérément de ne pas remuer des hanches ce qui ne fit qu’accroître l’excitation de Saito.  
« Il me semblait bien que j’entendais des bruits suspects dans la chambre de Saito. »  
Saito releva la tête, un léger sourire en coin alors que sa compagne jeta un regard affolé en direction de celui qui avait parlé. Hijikata ne semblait pas furieux. C’était autre chose. Plus effrayant. Délicieusement effrayant.   
Le démoniaque vice-capitaine s’approcha du couple figé dans leur joute charnelle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, ses yeux brillant de lubricité.   
« Puis-je me joindre à vous? »  
Ce n’était pas une question ; il avait déjà commencé à ôter son hakama avant de faire subir le même sort au bas de son uniforme. Saito en profita pour l’imiter et jeta son kimono à quelques pas de là. Dévoilant par là toute la vigueur masculine en proie à l’excitation qu’avait suscité le petit jeu de voyeurisme auquel il s’était livré avant d’entrer, leur commandant s’approcha de sa subordonnée rouge de honte avant de l’embrasser encore plus passionnément que Saito ne l’avait fait quelques instants auparavant.   
« Continue Saito. Ne t’arrête pas, ordonna Hijikata tout en fixant la demoiselle dans le fond des yeux. Et toi, Asuka, je t’ordonne de ne pas bouger. Laisse-toi juste aller. N‘oublie pas que pendant cette nuit, et d‘autres, tu seras à nous. Rien qu‘à nous. »  
Saisissant les mains de la jeune femme qu’il maintint au dessus d’elle, il reprit le langoureux baiser pendant que les lèvres du Capitaine de la Troisième embrassèrent la délicieuse petite fente. Il entendit alors le brun susurrer à la guerrière un simple :  
« Je veux que tu me suces. »  
Asuka répondit un doux « oui » et le guerrier gaucher releva les yeux afin d’admirer le fier membre de son chef pénétrer avec tendresse dans la petite bouche charnue de la demoiselle. Cette vision doubla son excitation qu’il croyait déjà à son paroxysme. Qu’il aurait aimé lui aussi que leur compagne lui prodigue cette divine caresse.   
« Saito, j’aimerai te voir la chevaucher mais je t‘interdis d‘éjaculer, » lui ordonna Hijikata dont les rougeurs au visage indiquaient clairement toute la volupté qu’il éprouvait en cet instant.  
Obéissant, le jeune homme se releva et, d’un geste sûr, un peu brutalement, prit possession du sanctuaire féminin.   
Quelque peu surprise par le choc de l’estocade, Asuka ne put que gémir pendant que le membre de son vice-capitaine allait et venir dans son palais. A moitié consciente, à moitié au bord de l’extase, son esprit ne savait où se diriger, vers sa bouche ou vers le creux de ses jambes dont l’entrée était martelée par les coups de reins énergiques de Saito. Quant à sa langue, cette dernière tournoyait autours de la turgescence qui semblait encore grossir entre ses lèves. La force de Hijikata lui maintenant ses mains aussi immobiles que possible lui faisait ressentir toute la passion et le sentiment étrange de sa domination sur elle, sentiment qui ne lui était pas désagréable et qu‘elle acceptait tout comme elle recevait avec délectation les ruades sauvages de Saito dans son intimité. Aussi libre et indomptée qu‘elle était, Asuka s’étonna de cette acceptation qu’elle éprouvait en ce moment même.   
« A mon tour de te prendre, ma toute belle, lui susurra le vice-capitaine. Je sens que je vais aimer te faire l’amour. »  
De nouveau, la jeune guerrière se sentit rougir. Jamais Hijikata ne tenait de propos indécents et cela ne fit que l’exciter davantage. Le creux de son exiguïté le réclamait tout comme son esprit embrumé s’imaginait goûter la vigueur de Saito. La demoiselle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que, d’une main ferme, le démon du Shinsengumi l’amenait à se mettre à quatre pattes.   
Dans un enchaînement d’ombres et de lumières, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent leurs places respectives ; Asuka pouvant désormais savourer la vision de la splendide vigueur masculine du Troisième Capitaine qui, ma foi, ne demandait qu’à être déguster comme une coquine friandise. Sans qu’il ne le lui demande, la jeune femme laissa ses lèvres effleurer l’extrémité de cette haste de chair à la douceur veloutée avant de la savourer sur toute sa longueur. Les mains du jeune homme saisit sa tête pour la guider dans une séquence de cette caresse raffinée et voluptueuse. Elle put l’entendre lâcher quelques sourds gémissements tant il semblait jouir de cette intimité particulière. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle sentit deux petites claques sèches sur les formes plantureuses du bas de ses reins qu’Asuka sursauta légèrement. Elle put sentir le membre imposant de son Commandant heurter sa fente inondée du miel de son excitation avant d’entreprendre une petite série de cajoleries le long des replis de sa féminité, amplifiant chaque sensation lorsqu’il effleurait son petit clitoris, l’affamant un peu plus à chaque passage. La jeune femme aurait voulu laisser le plaisir s’échapper de sa gorge par petits cris rauques, son esprit enivré par des sensations violentes, extraordinaire, oublieux de tout sauf de ces sexes qui lui la possédaient. Soudain, dans un coup de boutoir brutal, Hijikata prit enfin possession des terres tant convoitées. Sans ménagement, il se mit en devoir de conquérir chaque parcelle de sa féminité, la faisant sienne, progressant avec ardeur, centimètre par centimètre dans le creux de son ventre. Totalement à la merci des deux hommes qui la menaient chacun à l’extase de leur appartenir en cet instant magique, Asuka perdait pied dans un flot érotique d’une intensité unique. Son corps n’était plus que sensibilité charnelle. Lorsque Hijikata se baissa pour saisir les courbes de ses seins, elle ne pouvait que se régaler de cette étreinte alors que les mains de ce démoniaque amant en appréciait la lourdeur avant de lui pincer les tétons.   
L’orgasme la surprit, soudainement, emportant les derniers restes de raison dans une tempête de volupté. L’esprit chancelant de plaisir, nageant dans les eaux troubles de la sensualité de ce moment, Asuka ne réalisa pas qu’Hijikata avait laissé déferler le fruit de sa propre félicité dans son intimité. D’un mouvement rapide, Saito ne voulut pas être en reste de cette joute charnelle et vint à son tour libérer le vin du plaisir dans le corps de la belle.   
Epuisée, cette dernière s’écroula à même le sol, encore tremblotante sous l’effet de la jouissance. Jamais tel combat ne fut aussi éprouvant, excitant, aussi érotique que ce combat avec les deux hommes dont la jeune femme était éprise.   
Les yeux mi-clos, ce fut à peine si elle réalisa qu’ils l’entouraient, lui murmurant ces mots auxquels elle répondait par de courtes et charmantes phrases. Asuka ne voulait qu’eux comme eux-mêmes ne voulaient qu’elle. Ils s’endormirent peu après, étroitement enlacés ; la petite flamme de la lampe mourut, emportant avec elle le secret de cette nuit-là.  
  
  
Eveillée en sursaut le lendemain, Asuka peina durant quelques instants à se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Hijikata et Saito dormaient encore, l’un reposant au creux de sa poitrine, le second, sa main glissée dans le creux de ses jambes. Rougissant subitement, elle voulut se dégager mais la voix, bien qu’encore ensommeillée, impétueuse d’Hijikata stoppa net tout mouvement. Il s’était légèrement relevé, sa bouche posée dans son cou. Elle remarqua que Saito l’observait également.   
« Cette nuit n’était que la première, lui susurra le vice capitaine à l’oreille. Saito et moi sommes à toi et tu es à nous.   
— Oui, parvint à articuler la jeune femme, à la fois au comble du bonheur et le feu aux joues.  
— Notre désir est pour toi, ton plaisir est pour nous, enchaîna le capitaine de la Troisième Division. »  
Elle se laissa couler alors que Hijikata déposait un baiser sur son épaule pendant que Saito la rallongeait gentiment entre eux deux.  
  
Cette nuit n’avait été que le début, après tout, songea Asuka. Il y avait encore tant à découvrir dans les terres iridescentes du plaisir et de la volupté.


End file.
